Sabretooth
"Hey, look around you, pal. You see how the world works? If there's a God, he looks like me" --Sabretooth-- Characteristics *Full Name- Victor Creed *Height -6'6" *Weight -380 lbs *Eyes -Amber (with no visible pupil) *Hair -blonde History Early Life After killing his brother over a piece of pie, Victor's father locked him up in the basement. One year later he breaks out of the chains kills his parents and eats a pie over their dead bodies. In an early tale, Logan, the X-Men's future Wolverine, lives in a small community of Blackfoot Indians and settlers. One day, Sabretooth tracks him down in Canada, and rapes and seemingly murders his one-time teammate's lover, Silver Fox, on Logan's birthday. This results in the first of many battles between the two, but not before they are reunited as teammates. Creed eventually adopts a tradition of tracking Logan down on his birthday with the intention of fighting him. Weapon X Eventually, Creed is recruited into a top secret CIA covert ops unit known as Team X, with allies John Wraith, Logan (Wolverine), Silver Fox (whose death was a hoax) and David North (Agent Zero). On one mission, the psychopathic Sabretooth kills a crucial scientist during a battle against Russian supersoldier Omega Red. He frequently targets and kills civilians during other fights involving the loose-knit team, but he is loose friends with Logan. During this period he fathers a son, Graydon Creed, with the mutant shapeshifter Mystique, who is undercover in the guise of a spy named Leni Zauber. Graydon eventually grows up to found Friends of Humanity, an anti-mutant organization. Next, Sabretooth is recruited by the Weapon X program, but it is unknown what, if any, enhancements he receives. He does receive the standard Weapon X memory tampering, and he is found to be more prone to telepathy than his counterpart, Wolverine. In 1968, Creed, using the alias Sabretooth, works as a mercenary assassin in Saigon and is responsible for the murder of several prostitutes. Because of his contacts, Creed becomes aware that an individual, the White Devil, is involved in the disappearance of soldiers and locals, which are rumored to be the victims of experimentation. Sabretooth is approached by Scalphunter, who has killed Creed's employer. Creed then receives a large sum of money as a compensation for his employer's death and because the White Devil wants to employ him as one of his own enforcers, an offer Sabretooth accepts. Marauders Eventually emerging as a costumed villain, Sabretooth becomes partners with the Constrictor and the two act as enforcers for major criminal interests. Sabretooth soon battles Iron Fist for the first time and is badly beaten. Sabretooth and the Constrictor then fight Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Misty Knight, and Colleen Wing only to be defeated again. With the Constrictor, Creed begins to stalk and kill human beings for pleasure, which earns him the newspaper title of "The Slasher"; he also attacks Misty Knight again. With the Constrictor, he attacked Harmony Young, but they were defeated by Luke Cage. The Constrictor and Sabretooth soon dissolve their partnership, and Sabretooth nearly kills the Constrictor at one time. Sabretooth is next reunited with his employer, the Foreigner, who claims to have trained the mercenary at some point. He attempted to attack the Black Cat, where he nearly bites through her leg until he encounters a crowbar hidden underneath her boot. He was defeated by Spider-Man, and defeated by the Black Cat in combat. Sabretooth eventually encounters a thief by the name of Gambit, and the two fight, but find they aren't exactly enemies. Later, while recruiting for mastermind villain Mister Sinister, Gambit gathers a group of mutant criminals he has associated with who form the Marauders. Sinister clones several of the Marauders so that he has a loyal group of lackeys after the originals die, but Sabretooth cannot be cloned. Still, he stays with the Marauders for an unspecified amount of time before leaving and returning to his mercenary roots. The Marauders participate in the "Mutant Massacre" of the Morlocks, which sets Sabretooth in another battle against Wolverine. He recounted his first battle with Wolverine after the latter had joined the X-Men. Sabretooth and the Marauders joined in an attack on Polaris, and battled Wolverine again during the Marauders' attempt to capture Madelyne Pryor. During the Inferno event, Sabretooth and the Marauders fought the X-Men, and Sabretooth attacked and was defeated by Psylocke. Sabretooth later hunted Wolverine in Madripoor, and recounted his alleged first battle with Wolverine after apparently murdering Wolverine's lover, Silver Fox. During his time as a mercenary, he establishes himself as a hero-fighting villain by taking on the likes of Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Thor, Spider-Man, and the Black Cat. Also during this time, the ninja organization the Hand augments his strength. Sabretooth eventually returns to the sewers to slaughter some leftover Morlocks, Chickenwings and Mole. He killed 'Wings, hunted Mole, and then battled Archangel. Caliban, a surviving Morlock who previously pledged his life to the immortal mutant Apocalypse, hunts for Sabretooth, who then attacks Rictor. In a vicious battle, the once meek Caliban breaks Sabretooth's spine, and leaves him for dead. Sabretooth's healing ability repairs this damage, but he doesn't track the augmented Caliban down. Sabretooth also clashes with Cable during these events. Sabretooth battled Wolverine, again claiming to be his father. However, it was revealed by genetic testing by S.H.I.E.L.D. that Logan was not Sabretooth's son. Sabretooth attacked Wolverine again in Times Square, fought the Hunter in Darkness, and underwent a hallucination about the "Project". Wolverine then experienced a memory in which he and Sabretooth were partners as CIA agents. Wolverine then experienced a memory of Sabretooth killing Janice Hollenbeck during their mission to rescue her, beginning their feud; Sabretooth then allied with Fenris and Matsu'o Tsurayaba and fought the X-Men and Maverick. Sabretooth returns to his enemy Wolverine, and the pair are reunited with Team X. Sabretooth fought the Weapon X robot Shiva, and had a flashback to missions in Vietnam and Cuba with Wolverine and John Wraith. Wolverine and Sabretooth discover Silver Fox is actually alive, but she only remembers a hatred for Logan. Sabretooth, Wolverine, Maverick, Silver Fox, and John Wraith fought the telepath Aldo Ferro, the Psi-Borg. Ferro takes control of Creed and coerces him to kill Silver Fox, this time for real. Psi-Borg then apparently consumed Creed. Soon, suffering from severe bloodlust, Sabretooth hires telepathic mutant Birdy to help him keep his urges in check by providing what he calls "the glow," a psychic blast that satiates his bloodlust and numbs the pain of his suppressed memories as a youth, allowing himself control for short periods. Sabretooth is next hired by the Hand's leader, Matsuo, in an attempt to defeat the X-Men with the newly reanimated Omega Red. During the battle, Psylocke possesses Sabretooth to free her teammates. Betrayal of the X-Men and Brief Alliance with X-Factor A short time later, Birdy is killed by Sabretooth's grown son Graydon; Graydon now has a hatred for mutants, especially his father. Without the "glow," Sabretooth slips into a murderous killing spree. This culminates in a clash with Maverick, whom Sabretooth defeats. He escapes, claiming only Wolverine can do what needs to be done to the psychotic Creed as he leaps out a window. Maverick approaches the X-Men and in Japan, an ancient telepath, comatose since the nuclear bomb that destroyed Hiroshima, mind-links and the team discovers Creed's psychosis was rooted in his time as a CIA operative: on a mission, he slaughtered a target, his wife (a "freebie" for Creed), and a little boy. The look in the boy's eyes has followed Creed ever since. Ultimately, Sabretooth attacks Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. As Xavier infiltrates Creed's mind, he discovers that every victim Sabretooth has killed is remembered by the villain. Xavier is confident this means Creed values human life, and there is hope for the mutant. Sabretooth is incarcerated, as a wanted murderer, in a holographic environment because Xavier does not want him to roam on the grounds. Sabretooth is angered, but grudgingly stays with the team. During his incarceration, he assists in battles against the X-Cutioner and the Phalanx. Caliban, free of Apocalypse's control, kidnaps the X-Man Jubilee in exchange for Sabretooth. When Sabretooth arrives, he mauls Caliban's face, and Caliban flees the battle. Wolverine, who had left the team after his adamantium was removed by Magneto, returns, and the villain escapes for a fight. This leads to Wolverine stabbing one of his claws into Sabretooth's brain. The newer, gentler Sabretooth, with brain damage and free from the need for "the glow", was frequently nursed for by X-Force member Boomer; he eventually reveals that he was feigning helplessness, and attacks Boomer. Psylocke saves the young mutant's life, and she uses her psionic knife to disable him. However, this no longer works because of his brain injury from Wolverine, and furthermore, it renders him resistant to telepathic detection and control. Retaliating by nearly killing Psylocke, he is confronted by the X-Men, who manage to incapacitate him. He is turned over to the custody of Dr. Valerie Cooper, who fits him with an explosive restraining collar and forces him to participate as a member of the government-sponsored X-Factor team. Creed later admits he was a "sleeper" agent with the mission of executing X-Factor members the government could not control. He eventually escapes, and returns once more to mercenary work. Under unknown circumstances he gains adamantium skeleton and claws, but after his defeat to Wolverine, they are removed by Apocalypse after the long time rivals are captured and forced to fight once more, with the victor to become his new Horseman, Death. Wolverine triumphs, and Apocalypse takes the adamantium from Sabretooth and bonds it to Wolverine. He then joins Mystique's new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, calling itself the Brotherhood, where he participates in an assassination attempt against Senator Robert Kelly. Weapon X and the Brotherhood Later, he is forced to become a member of a relaunched Weapon X program, where his skeleton is infused with adamantium once more. Sabretooth reveals that by means of genetic enhancement, the Weapon X program has increased his strength and accelerated his healing factor in Wolverine Vol. 2 #166. Eventually he escaped the program again, and resumed working solo. However, he sometimes worked on a team, such as when he worked with several other villains to locate Identity Disc, a record of heroes' secret identities. This ended up being a ruse. Later, in Canada, he encountered Sasquatch and the newest Wendigo. Sasquatch believes Creed may be responsible for some of the human deaths occurring there. Creed is seen setting traps and acting mysteriously. Sasquatch discovers Sabretooth is playing a twisted mind-game with the Wendigo before attempting to kill it. Sabretooth and the Wendigo fall into the Arctic Sea with Sabretooth biting the Wendigo's neck, and both are presumed dead by Sasquatch. After a fearsome battle in the Arctic Waters, Sabretooth emerged victorious with the hide of the Wendigo. Sabretooth would later attack the Xavier Institute, in a revamped Brotherhood consisting of leader Black Tom Cassidy, Mammomax, Avalanche, Exodus, and undercover heroes Nocturne and Juggernaut. Wolverine claims to have killed Sabretooth, spreading him "all over the grass", although Black Tom's plant abilities probably contributed to Sabretooth's survival; he next comes back in "X-Men: The 198 Files". Reluctant alliance with the X-Men In X-Men vol. 2 #188 (Aug. 2006), he was spotted fleeing a mysterious group of superhumans collectively known as The Children. Their reasons for pursuing him remained unknown, but two of them — Sangre and Serafina — were tracking him. Sangre activated a singularity generator that annihilated most of the town and killed all its citizens, except for a little girl whom Serafina deliberately shielded from the destruction so there would be a witness to what had happened. He later encountered two more of the Children — Aguja and Fuego. They attacked him and temporarily neutralized his healing factor, but he managed to escape regardless, only to end up at the Xavier Institute later that night seeking sanctuary. It is revealed that the Children are after Creed because he has seen them and knows who they are, while the public believed the X-Men destroyed the town. It is only when Rogue, the leader of the team, injected Nano-Sentinels into Sabretooth's blood that they take him along with their fight against the Children, a factor that one of the Children exploited. At one point, Cannonball saved his life during the battle. Sabretooth rewards him with some inside information: "The first time you turn your back, you're dead." Following the incident on Providence, Creed escaped the X-Men, but was hurled into the middle of the Pacific Ocean by Cable. Evolution Sabretooth renews his rivalry with Wolverine following the latter's return to the X-Mansion. A fight soon breaks out with Wolverine tossing Sabretooth through a window. During the fight, Wolverine thinks back to the time when Sabretooth had, supposedly, killed Silver Fox. He remembers Sabretooth saying "quod sum eris" and asks what it means. Sabretooth explains that it means "I am what you will be". Wolverine loses control and calls Sabretooth insane before placing his fist against Sabretooth's throat. Creed tells him if he extracts his claws, he will rip his heart out. Wolverine replies "Let 'er rip" and pops his claws into Sabretooth's throat. Wolverine regains consciousness and finds himself chained to the roof of the Blackbird. He quickly breaks free of the chains and is surprised to find Sabretooth piloting the jet. Wolverine breaks into the cockpit and begins choking Sabretooth with one of the chains and causes him to crash. The two emerge from the flaming wreckage and, while healing from the injuries sustained in the crash, begin fighting once again until separated by a lightning bolt, courtesy of Wolverine's former teammate and current Queen of Wakanda, Storm. A short time later Sabretooth is chained up in the royal palace of Wakanda and complains to Wolverine, Storm, and the Black Panther. Sabretooth snaps the chains and escapes into the jungle, with the Panther quickly giving chase. The Panther catches up to Sabretooth and the two begin to fight, with Sabretooth quickly gaining the upper hand. He holds the Panther off the ground by the neck, preparing to strike a killing blow, when Wolverine suddenly appears and slices off Sabretooth's right hand. Death Recently, a clandestine operation, under the command of the mysterious being known as Romulus, regresses Sabretooth's intelligence to little more than a wild animal with almost no ability to reason or use language. After Sabretooth kills Feral, Wolverine tracks him down and attacks him with the Muramasa Blade, a sword forged with part of Wolverine's own soul. The sword, aside from being highly durable, has the supernatural property of creating wounds that greatly nullify the efficiency of an accelerated healing factor. Sabretooth resists at first, then breaks through Romulus' alterations enough to ask Wolverine to kill him, to which Logan gladly obliges, decapitating Creed and leaving his body in the snow. Powers and abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Sabretooth could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *'Immunity To Diseases:' Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation:' Sabretooth was able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. *'Extended Longevity:' In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retained the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime when he was killed. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabretooth's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth possessed superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for breif amounts of time , slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Creed, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. While the full limits of his strength weren't revealed, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms sabretooth being stronger than Wolverine who is stated to be able to lift in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes wase similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs:' Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield.http:// Abilities Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He was also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. Strength level Class 10 . Able to lift in 2 - 10 ton range , however the extent of his continuously enchanced strength was never revealed. Weaknesses Sabretooth was vulnerable to the Muramasa Blade. The sword, which was constructed through some means with the use of a piece of Wolverine's own soul, had the ability to greatly nullify the efficiency of an accelerated healing factor. Parphernalia Weapons Throughout his life, Sabretooth has wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, assassin, and a spy. Notes *Sabretooth somewhat resembles Dog Logan from the Origin mini-series. However, there is no solid evidence to suggest whether or not they are the same person. *Mister Sinister created clones of all of the Marauders using genetic material he had gathered from all of them. The only known appearance of the Sabretooth clone was in X-Men #34. Sinister has claimed he is more difficult to clone. Trivia *The DC Comics supervillain Tracer of The Extremists is based on Sabretooth. *Sabretooth's appearance in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse is something of a continuity enigma, in that, he has the physical appearance of Ultimate Sabretooth, the demeanor and backstory of 616 Sabretooth, and at the same time plays a nurturing father role to Blink, ala the Age of Apocalypse/Exiles Sabretooth. *One of the adamantium claws implanted in Ultimate Sabretooth's left forearm is broken. Exactly how and when this occurred has not been revealed. *Sabretooth's physical strength has been artificially enhanced at least twice. Sabretooth received his first strength enhancement from his son, Graydon Creed, during the mini-series Sabretooth: Death Hunt. Sabretooth's strength was further enhanced later after joining the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program. *Sabretooth's true name, or what is believed to be his true name, Victor Creed, was first revealed in X-Men(2nd Series) #5 in February, 1992. *Wolverine once thrust one of his claws straight into Sabretooth's brain. Sabretooth was now able to be telepathically controlled by Professor X. Professor X tried to make Sabretooth believe he was a kind and good person in his own world. For a while it worked, but then his brain recovered and Sabretooth regained his murderous tendencies. Sabretooth Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood